


Comfort

by Nathalie_etc



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalie_etc/pseuds/Nathalie_etc
Summary: When her heartbeat had finally returned to somewhere closer to normal, he pulled away from her.She looked slightly apprehensive. He worried for a moment that she was going to yell. To tell him that this was wrong, that he was a monster. That she didn't want him.He looked away from her face. Instead watching his palm, flat against her skin, travel across her hip, between her breasts, and over her shoulder...
Relationships: Bella Swan/Charlie Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.  
> I had an idea. And I'm not entirely sure I like this idea but by god, I needed to get it out of my head.
> 
> So the beauty of Literature is that as much as the story is mine, it's also the readers. Interpret this in whatever dirty, kinky way you want. HOWEVER for the sake of my own conscience, I want to establish that I am not really acknowledging that this is Father/Daughter, nor that Bella is underaged.  
> The tags are there so y'all know what you're getting into.
> 
> If you are a reader of my other Twilight Fic, I want to clarify that this does not in any way represent Charlie and Bella's relationship in that story.
> 
> And if you know me personally, please PLEASE do not read this. For the love of all that is Holy leave and never come back.
> 
> ANyways... enjoy, have fun, If you guys like it I might contiue it. We'll see!

Charlie hung up the phone for what he hoped was the last time tonight - It had been ringing non-stop since he had reported Bella missing.

It's not that he wasn't grateful everyone cared so much for her well-being, but he was worried at this rate, she would never get the rest she so clearly needed.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned back to the living room, walking quietly through the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, watching the steady rise and fall of her shoulders as she slept on the couch. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her hands fisted in front of her tear-streaked face. Her chestnut-brown hair was tangled with debris, fanned across the old yellow pillow.

Charlie walked across the carpet, kneeling in front of her to pluck a twig from her hair, pushing it gently out of her face.

Bella started slightly at his touch, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry, honey," Charlie whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," she rasped, rubbing at her eyes.

She dropped the hand from her face onto his arm, leaving it there. They were silent for a few moments, her breathing quietly, and him continuing to pet her hair soothingly.

"Bells?"

She looked up at the man in front of her.

"Did he..." Charlie didn't know quite how to phrase it. He took a steadying breath. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, but a few more tears escaped her red-rimmed eyes. She took a shaky breath before she spoke.

"No. Not like that anyways..."

He nodded, satisfied, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, before standing to leave. She caught his arm, wrapping her little fingers around his wrist.

"Wait, Charlie. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, hon'. I'm just gonna..." He waved vaguely at the other couch.

"No, I mean. Will you stay right here with me?" She stared at his forearm while she asked this, too nervous to look him in the eyes.

"Oh," It took him a minute to fully grasp what she was asking. "Oh, uh... Sure."

She nodded, propping herself up on her arm so he could get himself settled on the couch with her. With a pillow behind his back, he half-laid, half-sat against the arm, letting her rest her head on his stomach. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her shoulders.

"Get some rest, Bells."

* * *

Charlie was startled awake by the sound of screaming.

Sleep marring his judgment, he jumped out of bed looking for the attacker that wasn't there. He ran down the hall, opening one of the three identical doors on the upstairs landing, to find her safe and sound in her bed.

She was having another nightmare. They had been near-constant since that little shit had left her in the woods, but he still hadn't quite gotten used to being jolted awake twice a night.

Sighing, he kneeled by the side of her bed, pushing her hair out of her face and muttering words of comfort as he tried to wake her gently.

Bella's big brown eyes fluttered open, searching the darkness of her room for a moment before they settled finally on him. A choked sob escaped her throat, and she threw her arms around Charlie, clinging to him as she cried.

"It's okay Baby, It's alright." He soothed, rubbing circles on her back.

As she began to calm down, she pulled him towards her, and he obliged, slipping under the covers with her. She curled into his chest, sniffing. Her legs tangling with his.

* * *

He was having an incredible dream. He could feel his cock straining against his sweatpants. He was imagining the feel of a hot mouth against his chest, small hands running over his body... He rolled his hips, seeking friction from the fabric of his sweatpants...

And heard a moan.

He opened his eyes to a face full of strawberry-scented brown hair.

_Ah. Right._

Bella had taken to sleeping with him in his bed, it was easier than him having to get up to go to her in the middle of the night. He was spooning her, her back pressed against her chest, his hand pressed to her stomach.

Clearly, he had been having a wet dream, Charlie realized, and reassured himself that it had absolutely nothing to do with her. He scooched his hips back a bit - not wanting to wake her, but also not wanting to be stabbing her in the back with his hard-on

She followed his movement, however. Grinding her plump ass back against his groin. Charlie couldn't quite suppress the moan.

He tried again, angling his hips down so that she wasn't in direct contact with him. But again she pressed back against him, rolling her hips sinfully, causing his cock to throb where it was nestled between her cheeks.

Charlie bit his lip, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder.

This was wrong, he knew. She was asleep. He should get up, walk away. Go to the bathroom and take care of himself.

She ground back against his again, moaning slightly. Her hand clutched at his thigh, pulling at his clothes to get more leverage. Charlie stifled his groan in her hair.

She moved slowly, almost deliberately, and he couldn't get himself to move. He stilled, waiting it out. Until with a grunt he came in his pants, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

After a minute he caught his breath. Carefully, he detangled himself from her. Trying hard not to wake her.

Bella kept her eyes firmly shut as he made his way to the bathroom to clean up. Trying hard not to smile so he wouldn't know she was awake.

* * *

Bella wasn't in the kitchen when Charlie got home from work. He didn't really expect her to be - he had gotten home late. Well past supper. But he was surprised to see that all of the lights downstairs had been turned off. She wasn't usually in bed by this time.

He took his time removing his gun belt and jacket, hanging them up on the hook by the front door. He wasn't particularly hungry, so he skipped past the kitchen and went straight for the stairs.

If Bella had gone to bed early, he could lock himself in his room for an hour with some porn before he went to sleep. He hadn't properly gotten off since that morning with her in his bed, and it was killing him...

Bella's bedroom door was closed, so he didn't bother checking on her before he pushed open the door to his own bedroom, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Bella was laying on Charlie's bed, knees bent, legs spread. She was naked, save for the red flannel he had worn the day before, open and falling off her shoulders. One hand was cupping a pert breast, the other was buried between her legs.

Charlie was frozen in place.

He knew, in what rational part of his brain was left, that he should go. She hadn't even seen him yet, he could leave and pretend it never happened. He could sneak back downstairs and turn on the TV so she would know he was home. She would come down - fully dressed - and ask him about his day. And they could go on as if none of this had happened.

But he was mesmerized by her. By the arching of her back, thrusting her rosy nipples into the cold air. By the way his shirt practically swallowed up her small body. By the wetness that glazed her pink sex, and the rhythmic swirling of her fingers over her clit. He followed the pink of her blush up across her neck and shoulders to her flushed face. Her eyes squeezed shut as she brought herself to the edge of release, small mewls escaping from her plump, parted lips. He knew her well enough to know she had probably been biting them, which would explain the redness.

He was rooted in place.

Until she moaned his name.

" _Charlie..._ " It was practically a whisper, but he was certain it was his name.

Against his better judgment and wishes, his feet carried him forward. He sunk to his knees at the edge of the bed, between her legs.

He didn't wait long enough to see her shocked reaction, before he wound his arms around her thighs and pulled her body down the bed towards him, inhaling the scent of her arousal.

"CHARL- uuuungh" Her surprised exclamation was cut off by her own moan, as he licked her once from stem to stern. Her fingers tangled in his curls, unsure of whether the was pushing him away or pulling him in.

She gasped, looking down at him.

He was watching her face over the rise and fall of her chest, his brown eyes completely blown out as he buried his tongue in her sweet pussy.

Bella's head fell back against the comforter as her back bowed. She had never felt something so good in her life. His skilled tongue was soft and warm on her clit, and she could feel his facial hair scratching deliciously against her labia.

Charlie alternated between flicking his tongue over her clit, and licking up and down through her folds, circling the little pearl at the top. He could hardly breathe for how much he wanted her. He groaned lustfully into her cunt, and the vibrations made her scream.

It didn't take long before her thighs began to tremble as she started a chant of " _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ " and she was cumming. Practically floating off the bed in her ecstasy. He stopped to watch her face as she fell apart, her hands leaving his head to clutch at her breasts as she shook. He turned his head to bite the soft flesh of her thigh as she started to come down.

Before she could stop spasming, however, he dove back into her with renewed vigor. 

He pushed on the back of her thighs until she had her knees to her chest, her feet resting on his broad shoulders. He moved swiftly from sucking on her clit to lap at her puckered asshole before she could figure out what he was doing.

By now a constant stream of moans was pouring from her mouth. He pressed the flat of his tongue to her rosebud, pulsing the muscle, before moving back up to lick over her sensitive perineum.

Despite her embarrassment at him having his tongue in her ass, she couldn't stop the pleading moan as he made her feel things she didn't know were possible.

He let her legs fall open again as he sucked her swollen clit back into his mouth, and slowly, _slowly_ , sunk two fingers into her tight entrance.

Her hips jerked against his face as he curled his fingers towards her g-spot, pumping slowly in and out. letting her ride his fingers.

He gently scraped his teeth across her bundle of nerves, and she fell apart again, yelling his name hoarsely and spasming uncontrollably.

When she came back to earth, Charlie's fingers were still inside her. He was sitting up and watching the heaving of her chest. Bella reached for him, drawing up the bed and up her body so she could kiss him. Her tongue pushing past his lips to taste her cum in his mouth, moaning as he bit her lip.

Charlie pulled back just enough to watch her face as he began to pump his fingers inside her pussy again. She could barely keep her eyes open, though she tried. She was nearly crying with the pleasure of it all. As soon as she released him from her gaze, he dove at her chest, sucking one petite nipple into his mouth. Biting and pulling until she was sure she couldn't take any more, and he moved to the other.

Her cunt clutched at his fingers, the muscles fluttering as she barrelled towards her third orgasm. Until she peaked with a crescendo of moans, and he finally withdrew from her over-sensitive sex.

She pulled him down to her again, kissing him hard, sucking on his tongue. She was still shaking and panting from his ministrations, and yet she was kissing him as if he were the air she needed to breathe.

He returned her kisses tenderly, trying to soothe her twitching limbs with a calming hand.

When her heartbeat had finally returned to somewhere _closer_ to normal, he pulled away from her.

She looked slightly apprehensive. He worried for a moment that she was going to yell. To tell him that this was wrong, that he was a monster. That she didn't want him.

He looked away from her face. Instead watching his palm, flat against her skin, travel across her hip, between her breasts, and over her shoulder. His arms beneath her back, he pulled his shirt from her shoulders, leaving her arms constricted by the fabric.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" He whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

He nipped at the flesh of her throat as he waited for her answer, feeling her swallow thickly beneath his lips before she spoke.

"I-It smells like you," she stammered, her voice hoarse from her ecstatic screaming.

"Mm," he grunted, as he licked up the length of her neck back to her ear. "You're on my bed." His tongue traced the shell of her earlobe.

He had simply intended to point out that there were plenty of other things around that smelled like him, but she seemed to take it as a reprimand. 

"I didn't know you were going to be home so soon!" She reasoned, sounding like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He chuckled.

"Have you done this before?"

She shook her head vigorously.

He pulled back once more to look her in the eyes, suddenly serious.

"Do you want me to stop."

"No," She whispered quickly.

He dove towards her lips, ravishing her. letting his hips fall to meet hers for the first time. His cock had been straining against his work pants since the minute he had walked through the bedroom door. He was sure he would have to wash the pre-cum out of them later, but he had been too focused on her to do much about it earlier.

Now, he could feel her heat through the rough fabric. She wound her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his ass to pull him closer as she ground her wet core into his bulge. She was moaning into his mouth again, and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could really take.

She felt her hands at his stomach, pulling his shirt out of his pants, and trying to yank it up over his head with her limited range of motion. Charlie sat up just long enough to discard the shirt before falling back into her, but her hands were on him again.

Her fingers ran from his chest down to his belt, trying to tug ineffectively at the buckle in between groping his cock and grabbing at his ass, pulling him harder to her sex whenever he got too far away.

Charlie knew that if he didn't get his pants off soon he was going to blow his load in them, what with the way Bella was keening and writhing beneath him.

He sat back on his heels, undoing his belt buckle as quickly as possible, and tugging apart the fly of his pants. He fully intended to get back on top of her and continue kissing her (and try and figure out how to shuffle out of his remaining clothes without breaking contact again), but instead, she sat up to meet him.

She reached for his pants before he could move, pulling the zipper down achingly slow. She could see the outline of his hard cock through his grey underwear, the ridge of his tip especially apparent through the wet spot that had gathered.

Bella pushed his pants down his hips, where they were stopped by his bent knees. 

She reached out a tentative hand, trailing a delicate finger from the crown down to the bulge of his swollen balls. And watched entranced as the long shaft throbbed at her touch, jumping beneath her hand.

Slightly more confident, she used her palm to cup his balls while she used the finger of her other hand to trace the outline of his shaft, up and over the tip.

A gust of breath moved her hair, and she looked up to see Charlie, who had been holding his breath. Keeping her eyes on his, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pulling them out and down, until they joined the pants around his thighs.

Charlie groaned, leaning back over her, pushing her down.

He kicked the clothes off his legs, suckling at her nipples while she mewled. He palmed her sex briefly to see that she was still wet, and then stilled her with a hand on her hip.

Watching her face for any sign of discomfort, he guided his cock to her entrance, slowly sinking the tip between her folds and into the tight, wet heat of her core. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her jaw dropped as he rocked shallowly within her, not letting more than a third of his cock in her, lest he push her too far.

When she went back to moaning and grappling at his back he pushed another inch into her. Her hands flew to her breasts, squeezing, trying to amplify the sensation. She was so close to cumming and he hadn't even finished entering her.

Charlie leaned back on his haunches, collecting her hands one by one from her tits, and pinning her wrists above her head. He leaned down to kiss her again, twice, and then sunk in to the hilt.

Bella moaned, her eyes squeezed shut as her pussy spasmed around his cock, cumming around him for the first time. Charlie stayed still as she came, letting her get used to his size. But right before she came down he pulled his hips back, snapping into her. 

A moan caught in Bella's throat as his testes slapped against her skin, his abdomen grinding against her swollen clit, before he reared back and did it again.

 _Slap Slap Slap_ he set a torturous pace. Her back bowed, pressing her breasts flush to his chest. He gritted his teeth, desperately trying to stay in control.

When he couldn't hold back any longer, he released her hands, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and hitching her leg up higher on his waist, he thrust erratically into her, fast and hard.

She was clutching his head to her, pulling at his hair while one constant moan spilled from her lips, rising and falling as he pounded into her.

Eventually, his hips stuttered and he came, buried deep in her warmth, collapsing in her arms.

They were both breathing hard as they fell asleep like that, Charlie's cock softening inside her.


End file.
